Genesect
Genesect (ゲノセクト Genosect) is a / -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Genesect is a bipedal, cybernetic insectile Pokémon. It has a purple metallic body with a wide, flat head that is saucer-shaped. It has two red eyes and a wide mouth with exposed white teeth, giving it a grinning appearance. It carries a powerful laser-firing cannon on its back that was upgraded and added onto it by Team Plasma when they made the modifications to it. Genesect's thorax is powerfully-built, and it has a heavily-armored metal exoskeleton. Its arms and legs are plated with segmented metal parts. There is a pale purple stripe across its diamond-shaped abdomen. This Pokemon existed 300 million years ago. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back. Special Abilities Various drives can be attached to Genesect's cannon to allow it to fire different elemental beams. In ancient times, it was feared as the fiercest of hunters. Habitat Genesect is an ancient species that lived over 300 million years ago. It is unknown where Genesect originally resided, but its fossil was restored by Team Plasma scientists, who added cybernetic attachments to it. Evolution Genesect does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations |type= Bug |pokemon = Genesect |blackwhite = P2 Laboratory |bwrarity = Event |black2white2=Mystery Gift |b2w2rarity= Event |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None |sunmoon = Transfer |smrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation VI= |-| TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation VI = |-| Sprites |type = |bwspr = Genesect BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny_Genesect_BW.gif |b2w2spr = Genesect BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny_Genesect_BW.gif |Vback = Genesect_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks = Genesectbwbackshiny.gif |xyspr = Genesect XY.gif |xysprs = Genesect Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Genesect XY.gif |orassprs = Genesect Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Genesect Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Genesect Shiny Back XY.gif}} Special Forms Genosekuto BW Blaze.png|Genesect holding Burn Drive. Genosekuto BW Aqua.png|Genesect holding Douse Drive Genosekuto BW Lightning.png|Genesect holding Shock Drive Genosekuto BW Ice.png|Genesect holding Chill Drive 649Genesect_BW_anime_3.png|Anime exclusive High-Speed Flight form Appearances Anime Genesect appeared in Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened. It also has a shiny form. * Red Genesect * Genesect Army Trivia * If the player takes a Genesect to the P2 Laboratory and shows it to the scientist there, he will battle the player. If the player wins, the scientist gives him/her two out of the four drives, with the two being different depending on the version of the game. * Genesect is the first -type Legendary Pokémon, not counting Arceus while holding the Insect Plate. * Genesect's move, Techno Blast, is somewhat similar to Arceus's Judgment, basing its typing on its held item. * Genesect is classified as the Paleozoic Pokémon because it existed during the Paleozoic Era, a time period more than 300 million years ago. * In the P2 Laboratory, there is a memo presumably written by Ghetsis stating that Lord N had modified what is to be the strongest Pokémon ever until he abandoned the project, likely because N is compassionate to the feelings of Pokémon. * CoroCoro leaked it and revealed on 2012 July 11. * Genesect is shown on a teaser after the pre-release of the fifteenth Pokémon movie. * Genesect is the only prehistoric Pokémon that is not a Rock-type. ** It is also the only prehistoric Pokémon that can not be restored from a fossil. * It has been revealed by Nintendo that when you bought Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, you could have received Genesect through Nintendo WiFi from October 11 to November 12. * Genesect is one of the only two Pokémon that can learn Fly, the other being Volcarona. ** Interestingly, neither of these Pokémon are the Flying type. * Genesect is the second Pokémon to be created in a Laboratory, the first being Mewtwo. ** However, while Mewtwo is a clone, Genesect is a genetically altered version of a Pokémon that existed thousands of years ago. * Genesect share similarities with Jango Fett from Star Wars. The similarities are: ** both have a rocket launcher on thier back. ** both are the subject of biological cloning and modification, and are used to make an army of clones. * Genesect can also be similar to Sektor and other Lin Kuei/Tenkunin Ninjas from Mortal Kombat. The similarities are: ** both are cybernetic life-form and utilizes firearms like missiles and rockets. ** The Shiny version of Genesect shares a similar color scheme as Sektor. Conditionally based on the movie anime adaption involing Genesect‘s appearance, both lead their respective cybernetic life-form groups. ** The original color scheme of Genesect is based on Smoke’s classic cyborg form, with a red eye color scheme similar from Smoke’s appearances in two Mortal Kombat games Deception and Armageddon. * In Super Smash Bros., Genesect is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Techno Blast. Etymology Genesect could mean Genetical Insect (since it is one of the first Pokémon World terrestrial) or "genetic" (genetic), with English word "insect" (insect in Castilian) due to its type. It is also possible that the name is combination of the words "genocide", due to its purpose as a war machine, and "insect", again due to its bug type, or “sector”, a nod to Shiny Genesect’s similarities as Mortal Kombat’s Sektor. Gallery 649Genesect_M16.png 649Genesect_M16_2.png 649Genesect_M16_3.png 649Genesect_BW_anime.png 649Genesect_BW_anime_2.png 649Genesect_BW_anime_3.png 649Genesect_BW_anime_4.png 649Genesect_BW_anime_5.png 649Genesect_Dream.png 649Genesect_B_Dream.png 649Genesect_C_Dream.png 649Genesect_S_Dream.png 649Genesect_D_Dream.png 649Genesect Pokemon 20th Anniversary.png Genesect trophy SSBWU.png 649Genesect_3D_Pro.png 649Genesect_TCG_Model.jpg Genesect_Pokemon_Plasma_Blast.jpg Genesect_promotional_art.jpg Shining Genesect Shining Legends artwork.png Category:Pokémon species Category:Steel type Pokémon Category:Bug type Pokémon Category:Dual type Pokémon Category:Fictional prehistoric characters Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2010